knoxwaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie Ardouine
General Appearance: '''Marie is tall and well-built for a woman, musculature visibly honed by a life spent in the field and the saddle without being overly bulky and while maintaining a mostly feminine figure. Rounded face and surprisingly soft features are framed by wild, curly maroon locks that hang slightly past her shoulders. She typically doesn't dress her gender, favoring form-fitting jodhpur pants, elaborately embossed riding boots, and a pair of fencing blades. On some days a leather bodcie and simple white shirt are favored, on others her dark leather buff coat, decorated with brass buttons and subtle accents. It's as much armor as it is status symbol and fashion statement, capable of deflecting sword cuts and in fact somewhat more expensive than her cuirass. She frequently wears a longsword and main gauche. See below for arms/equipment. '''Personality: Marie struts about like she owns whatever space she occupies. She is ebullient, loud, and scandalously brash, clearly loving life in general and her life in particular. Her sexuality is something of an open secret. Little is done about it owing to her father's protection, and the fact that her unit would be likely to mutiny were she ever called to account. She's quite fond of her chosen career, especially as it keeps her from being married off to some baron or whathaveyou. A bit more disturbingly, however, some who've served with her describe her as enjoying the art of war practically for its own sake. Glassmoor Demi Lancers: Ardouine's company, raised shortly after her ascencion to knighthood. They are equipped as light cavalry, with cuirass, greaves and open helm rather than full plate. Typically they are kitted out with lances, shields and cavalry sabres. Marie herself sometimes takes to the field in the sort of half-plate seen in the first picture, otherwise she'll wear the standard cuirass kit in the second. Unusually, they are also accomplished archers. It is said that Marie took up horse archery when the knight she was squired to was sent north as protection for a viscount, who was on a diplomatic posting to a border nation, when she was 16. It is also said she was taught the skill by an older, female lover native to that place. In any case, it was something she took back with her to Singarth and spread so far as she could manage. In the field, the Demi-lancers fight as skirmishers and flankers. They barrel past enemy formations loosing barrages of arrows to break their cohesion, rapid movements making difficult targets for enemy archers. When main forces engage, bows are exchanged for lances and the horsemen barrel into the enemy's rear or lateral flanks. Additionally, as fast and fairly self-sufficient horsemen, they are excellent behind-the-line raiders. Typically during peacetime, their duties are scouting and border patrol. They are 120 strong and come from a variety of social backgrounds from yeoman on up, though there are outliers - she has been rumored to have paid for the freedom of a serf who was particularly good with a bow at least once. Given her added responsibilities as general in the forces of the Rebellion, it is not always possible for her to command the Lancers personally anymore. When this is the case, such as when she must take the head of the main forces, field command of the Company passes to a man named Jaher Al-Siq, a Scytran mercenary long in her service.